This invention relates to illuminated shoes, and more particularly to disco dancing shoes having heel compartments containing battery powered flashlights.
It has been proposed to provide the heel of a shoe with a battery that energizes a lamp at the front of the shoe when a switch is closed. Also, hollow heels containing illuminating means have been proposed.
The main object of this invention is to provide an illuminated shoe for dancing, such as disco, and/or precision type dancing employing the shoe heels, which flashes each time the heel collides with the floor, through light posts in one side of each heel, as well as from small light emitting areas spaced around the edges of each sole.
Another object is to provide a light flashing heel for a shoe, carrying a transparent, personal identification label of the wearer's name illuminated by a flashing light during use of the shoe in disco dancing, as well as walking, or running.